Time To Go Home
by TheVampireLestat
Summary: In short, Cloud's thoughts -- and a 'visitor' at the end. It's pretty sad. :( This is my first try at a FF7 fic, comments would be appreciated. Rated PG-13 for language. Lyrics (c) Matchbox20, If You're Gone.


  
I think I've already lost you  
I think you're already gone.   
I think I'm finally scared now  
You think I'm weak - But I think you're wrong  
I think you're already leaving  
Feels like your hand is on the door  
I thought this place was an empire  
But now I'm relaxed - I can't be sure  
  
I think you're so mean - I think we should try  
I think I could need - this in my life  
I think I'm just scared - I think too much  
I know this is wrong it's a problem I'm dealing   
  
If you're gone - maybe it's time to go home  
There's an awful lot of breathing room   
But I can hardly move  
If you're gone - baby you need to come home  
Cause there's a little bit of something me  
In everything in you  
  
Cloud watched out the window vacantly, his gaze lost on the distant horizon. The sun was filtering slowly behind the clouds, sending the sky into radiant bounds of red and orange. The trees, lit with the fading sunlight, glowed dully in the waning light.   
  
But the beauty was lost.   
  
A sigh, and he stood, walking to where the mirror stood mounted in the small hotel room. The face gazing back at him was cool. Emotionless.  
  
How could he look like that when his heart had fallen?  
  
He turned away, gazing down the door on the other side of the room, almost .. expecting .. it to open and reveal that face that still smiled back at him in his dreams, that still spoke to him. Aeries.   
  
She's gone. Get over it.  
  
I bet you're hard to get over  
I bet the room just won't shine  
I bet my hands I can stay here  
I bet you need - more than you mind  
  
He slowly slid his sword from its sheath, allowing the weighty broadsword to lie in his hand easily, twirling it experimentally. He could've saved her. He could've struck down Sephiroth. Could've. Could've. br  
  
Damn!  
  
He suddenly swung the sword, sending it crashing through a whole table, slicing the wood cleanly in half and sending the whole thing crashing in a heap to the floor. Let those downstairs hear it. He didn't care. Dropping his sword, he shoved the broken heap into a wall, splintering it even further and putting a good sized dent in the wall. Then, in a fit of helpless rage, he went as far as to pick up the smaller pieces and break them in his own hands, flinging them at the broken table. br  
  
Gone.   
  
She's not coming back. Why do I feel this way?  
  
I think you're so mean - I think we should try  
I think I could need - this in my life  
I think I'm just scared - that I know too much  
I can't relate and that's a problem  
I'm feeling   
  
"Cloud?"   
  
Tifa. Damn, Tifa shouldn't be here. No, go away. Go away and leave me alone.  
  
He didn't say a word, but azure-hued eyes flickered up to meet her gaze.   
  
"Are you alright?"   
  
Of course I'm not alright, does it look I'm alright, I'm beating up fucking tables.  
  
"Yeah, 'm fine."   
  
".. alright."   
  
"Tifa .. I need to be alone right now. Please."   
  
The door shut, and he slumped to the floor, running his hands over his face and through his hair, ignoring the sharp pain that came from his scratched palms.   
  
"Cloud?"   
  
"Dammit, Tifa, I asked you to .." He turned, and was met by nothing. Not a soul was in the room.   
  
Aeries.   
  
If you're gone - maybe it's time to go home  
There's an awful lot of breathing room  
But I can hardly move  
If you're gone - baby you need to come home  
cause there's a little bit of something me  
In everything in you  
  
"Why are you doing this to yourself, Cloud? You didn't love me. You loved Tifa." Still, nothing could be seen.   
  
Cloud groaned aloud. "I loved you. And her. Or .." he shook his head, fighting back the welling sense of tears threatening to burst forth. "Why'd you have to leave me?"   
  
"Cloud .. it's time for me to go home."   
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
Despite the actuality that nothing was in the room, Cloud felt a sense of exasperation coming from the voice that wasn't actually audible.   
  
"Tifa loves you. She always has .. go to her, and tell her your feelings. I'm leaving, now, Cloud. I'm going back to Zack. Thank you .."   
  
For what? Killing you?  
  
Cloud glanced toward the voice, and the flickering of air that formed into the smiling face. Those eyes he had seen in a thousand dreams ..  
  
".. for being my friend."   
  
I think you're so mean - I think we should try  
I think I could need - this in my life  
I think I'm just scared - do I talk too much  
I know it's wrong it's a problem I'm dealing   
  
And she was gone. Cloud's brain pounded a thousand messages from the conversation, his thoughts focusing fiercely on a single one.   
  
Tifa loves you.   
Tifa loves you  
Tifa loves  
Tifa   
you   
me  
  
Cloud shook his head, hard, scattering all thoughts from his mind. He rose slowly, unsteadily, walking to the door and opening it. "Tifa?"   
  
All eyes turned on him -- including the one that mattered. "Come here. Please."   
  
Tifa looked around at all the members of AVALANCHE, then silently rose and went into his room, and he shut the door behind them.   
  
Tifa shifted her weight slightly, peering up at him -- he was standing awfully close. "Yes?"   
  
"Tifa, I .. I'm sorry."   
  
"For what?"   
  
For loving you. And Aeries. For hurting you. For being a jerk.  
  
"For sending you away earlier."   
  
"That didn't bother me, I understand."   
  
Cloud felt a bit better, and he smiled unsteadily. "Tifa .. also .." He rubbed the back of his neck subconsciously, and then allowed his gaze to lift to her face.   
  
Oh, the hell with it.  
  
Since they were already close, it was a mere matter to lift his hand and place on her cheek, bringing his head down 'til his lips touched hers softly.   
  
Tifa was surprised, to say the least -- but, to Cloud's pleasure, she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back firmly.   
  
It was he who pulled away first.   
  
"Was that it?" she asked, a slight smile tingeing her mouth.   
  
Cloud smiled back, a bit embarrassed, but not showing it. "Pretty much." br  
  
"Alright, then," she said with a coy smile, turning back and walking back to the door. She turned to look at him over her shoulder. "You have no idea how long I've waited for you to do that, Cloud."   
  
Then, she was gone.   
  
Cloud's fragile grip on his emotions broke at last, and he sank down to the floor.   
  
If you're gone ..  
  
And cried.   
  
  



End file.
